Till the End
by arya23
Summary: Their love is an eternal flame. Consuming, deadly, passionate. 3x22, and the aftermath that follows. D/E. Now Damon will have to take care of Elena, but will these latest developments set them back or finally bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my! WHAT A FINALE! (Spoilers ahead) **

**The big question: Keep as a one shot, or continue?**

**Won't know unless you review! **

**Till the End **

"You did _what?_" This could not be happening. Meredith was waiting for him to catch on, and cool down. Could he afford to let himself hope?

He shrugged her restraining arm off his shoulder. Brave little thing. Funny how someone he hated might be responsible for saving Elena.

"You're saying…" Damon looked at her with a guarded expression. His blood was pounding in fear and anguish. He could hear Stefan tapping his finger against a metal object in another room.

"Meredith?" He needed to find _her. _She would be waiting. "Thank you." Meredith wanted to laugh had the circumstances not been so dire. Damon still looked at her suspiciously.

He was helpless. The relief and love flooding back and thawing his icy heart.

Elena was coming back. Vampirism would suit her even better than it had to Caroline. He was sure.

Meredith stepped away. "Help her, Damon."

There was no worse feeling in the world. The anguish of watching the grey harbinger of death consume his best friend, then feel his soul rip into two pieces as he realized the implications. Elena was dead. _"No…no you can't be dead!" _He didn't know who had been speaking to.

Three nurses walked past. "Move!" Damon had a one-track mind.

He sped into the cold dark room. The room of death.

Stefan said nothing. _He has the nerve to have tears in his eyes, _Damon thought.

He stroked her frozen cheeks, slightly blue from the lack of oxygen. He could barely hear the blood moving slowly through her body, fighting to bring her back as a creature she wasn't ready to be.

He flashed back to the night had stayed in her room, doing the exact same thing. Marveling over the innocent human girl who would steal his heart.

He trailed a finger down her hairline. She looked eerily beautiful, like a doll.

He felt guilty. Should he be so excited?

She was coming back.

She wasn't leaving him.

Once he was composed enough to speak, Damon gave Stefan a hard, critical look.

"How the _hell _did you let this happen?" Damon's voice frighteningly steady. Stefan had learned many years ago that Damon's heightened emotions (even more so than for a normal vampire) intensified his power like an adrenaline rush.

And Damon was furious.

"Damon…Rebekah drove their car off the bridge, she wanted Elena to die."

"And who was it Stefan, that kept pleading for you to not listen to Elijah?"

"Dammit Damon! It wasn't Elijah! It was Rebekah! Trying to save the two brothers she had left…Elijah never knew what she doing!"

"Yet SHE IS STILL DEAD! And how the hell does Matt Donovan stay alive, and she's in a _morgue_? Explain that to me!"

"She asked me to save him first!" Stefan cried, standing up defensively.

"Oh right, of course, Elena asks, and you grovel." Damon growled, shaking his head.

"Damon! I-"

"Do you know what love is Stefan? Do you?"

Stefan didn't respond.

" It's not suffocating the other person, and making all of the choices for them, but it's not letting them run around doing whatever they feel is right. It's finding that perfect _balance. _You let the scales tip, and she ended up dead."

"She's transitioning Damon, quit saying she's dead!"

"She is dead Stefan! Vampire or not! Elena is DEAD! There is no going back for her. This is it."

VD VD VD VD

"Where's Stefan?"

Caroline walked into the room timidly. Damon was crouched against a wall, watching Elena try to come back. Painful was not the word. Caroline's heart broke, seeing the devastated and tortured expression Damon had.

He softened ever so slightly, remembering that she had lost someone too, tonight. Only Tyler wasn't coming back.

"Blondie…you don't have to be here you know. But it's right that you are. I'm sorry…about Tyler."

Damon refused to meet Caroline's eyes.

He heard Caroline take a deep breath, probably to stop the steady stream of tears. "Thanks," she whispered.

Damon's eyes followed Caroline's steps as she walked, carefully, to Elena. Caroline held Elena's hand and it brought a smile to Damon's face, imagining them as little kids comforting one another.

"Is there something else going on?"

Damon looked at her suspiciously. How was she so good? He decided that now that Ric was gone, Caroline could be his new confidant…_she would love that, _Damon thought, smirking.

"You know, in a couple of hours, Elena is going to wake up. She'll be in transition." Damon spoke matter of factly. "Any you know what happens after someone transition, Caroline? You of all people should know that."

His words were cruel, but had the intended effect.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Are you saying…she's going to start remembering things?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Damon snapped, quickly retreating into his inner shell.

He looked so vulnerable.

"Damon…what exactly did you make her forget?" Caroline's mind was spinning. Damon really did love Elena. She could see it now. Her own prejudices were slowly fading.

"Well, this should be interesting." Damon joked.

"_Damon. _What is exactly is Elena going to remember?"

"Grab a chair, Blondie. We could be here a while."

**Keep as a one shot or keep going? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Words cannot express my deepest gratitude for the many reviews I received for the first chapter. They were heartwarming and exciting to read. **

**I hope the interest and excitement continues after this chapter! In case it's not obvious…buckle up folks, this will be a full-fledged story!**

**And to "leyton203", who joined FF to tell me to keep going- I hope I don't let you down and thank you so much! **

**I would really love it if you all would review again and give me your thoughts/suggestions on the direction of the story! **

**ANOTHER BIG QUESTION!****_ Klaroline or Forwood?_ *Hint* **

**Review?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Damon was relieved. He had finally finished telling Caroline about the two times he had compelled Elena, after Caroline had refused to find some bourbon. It actually felt nice, getting that off his chest. At the same time, every defense mechanism he hid behind was cursing him.

"It's a little concerning that you still haven't said anything Barbie. Are you in shock?" Damon joked, trying to get _some _kind of a reaction from her.

Typically, a speechless Caroline Forbes was _not _a good thing.

Caroline was fuming. "_TWICE? _You sabotaged yourself from the start Damon! Love is supposed to make you blind not self-destructive!"

Caroline was imploring him to fight back, to defend his choices. She liked fair fights, and Damon's admissions were upsetting.

She was already planning. One day, when Elena remembered, Caroline was somehow going to see Damon's confession of love. He had refused to share it with her.

He averted his ashamed eyes from her shaking fingers. Since when did his love life concern Caroline Forbes to this degree? He had prefaced this conversation with a reminder that Caroline was _not _his therapist.

He probably should remind her, before she had them both sobbing and watching a chic flick.

"All right, I think we've established that. Fifth time you've said it," Damon muttered dryly. "Why do you care so much?" Harsh, but Damon liked to know people's motives.

He figured the shock of losing Klaus and Tyler in the same day was finally taking effect on Caroline.

He sniffed the air- salt. Caroline was crying.

Damon was taken aback. Barbie was finally cracking. For once, her lack of talking bothered him.

It was ironic how Caroline always took care of everyone else, and now, Damon, of all people, had to take care of her.

Karma really was a bitch. _Alaric would be laughing his ass off, _Damon thought, smiling a little.

"Because maybe, Damon, maybe I want to see if someone can still have a happy ending."

Barbie on a mission. He liked it.

"I don't think it matters that much Caroline. It's not a game of who met her first…and it shouldn't come down to that." That was one thing Damon was sure of. This would not be a petty game of who talked to Elena first.

He sounded so wistful. Reflecting on that night always gave him a certain degree of peace. Elena- happy…her only problem was Matt, not centuries old vampires. The way she blushed as he had stepped closer…_a mysterious stranger with all the answers, _she had called him.

Now the roles were reversed.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Caroline laughed incredulously.

It was about time he had some sense knocked into him.

"You left her with two voids in her memory. That wasn't fair. Not to her…not to you. How could she make an honest choice? It's like you gave her a puzzle with the two biggest pieces missing! Denied her of a possible future!"

His heart was sinking. He felt his smile falter. "She made her choice." Damon shrugged nonchalantly, trying to maintain some dignity.

"I don't think she did." There they were. The words Damon had been thinking, hoping, constantly for the past couple of hours.

Damon could be so stubborn, so blind when it came to love. Caroline refused to let him intimidate her. "She said she was setting you free."

"Ouch. Is there a reason you're bringing this up again…because I'm _way_ too sober for this conversation."

Caroline ignored his snide comments. "Well, you know what they say about two people…don't you?"

Damon waved his hand in the air. "Refresh my memory." If it made Barbie feel better, then so be it.

"If they're meant to be… they'll always find their way back to each other."

Damon swallowed. A man's heart could only be wounded so many times.

"I don't think Elena chose. Not at all."

Damon snorted, but his fragile state did not escape Caroline's notice.

They both looked at Elena's still body, thinking the same thing.

"This changes everything," Caroline whispered.

* * *

"I know what I said before, just say here!" _With her. _Barbie would keep watch.

There was something Damon needed to see, and preferably before Stefan was back and tried to stop him.

Damon had to know, and his brother's lack of information provoked him further.

Had she suffered? How cold had the water been?

What did she go through during the final minutes of her human life?

"Excuse me," Damon crept along the hallway, unbothered by the cluster of nurses awing at his every move.

Damon had offered to compel all of the staff, but Meredith insisted she had enough sway to change the visiting hours for one night.

The room was dark. Machines beeped and gurgled, monitoring Matt's fragile, and waterlogged, condition. This was Damon's only shot.

The blinds barely moved as he flicked them shut. His black boots clunked against the wooden floor.

Matt was ghostly pale. A sharp contrast to Elena's morbid blue.

Damon sighed. The mix of water and medicines had probably pushed most of the vervain out Matt's system. Unfortunate for Matt, but perfect for Damon's purposes.

"No time like the present," Damon muttered, steadying himself. Now or never.

He placed a hand on top of Matt's head and connected their minds. Damon was cautious, and he wandered around, searching.

He shivered violently as something powerful tugged at his mind. He had found the right memory.

It was dark and cold. Damon frowned. He should be able to feel the water.

_Matt must have been going unconsciousness on impact, _Damon thought.

Since he was using Matt's mind to access the memory, he would have to experience from Matt's body.

_Turn! Open your eyes! _Damon couldn't help himself.

He felt something hitting him in the gut, repeatedly. It was hard enough to semi-revive Matt.

Over and over again, fierce pounding, determined and strong.

Damon felt sick. It was Elena.

His poor angel. Alone and conscious when she died, trapped in the same watery grave where she had cheated death once.

A tear slid from Damon's cheek. It splashed on the ground, the noise shaking him out of Matt's mind.

Three doors down, Elena was about to start her life as a vampire.

He vowed to be there every step of the way.

* * *

Damon closed Matt's door quietly, trying not to focus on his shaking hands. He had developed a newfound respect for the human boy, not that he would admit it to anyone.

Matt had tried to save Elena. And had he been conscious, Damon knew that he would not have left Elena to die.

"Well, well. Still meddling, Damon?" He turned quietly. What was it with him and blonde vampires?

She had the nerve to show her face again.

Damon's hands twitched with an animalistic need to tear Rebekah's head from her body.

He placed his body in front of Elena's door, growling.

Rebekah would never touch her again.

"This day just keeps getting better and better. What the fuck do you want?" Damon snarled without fear of retaliation. Damon's anger was an insurance policy that this would be a fair fight.

"Still impulsive as ever I see." Damon couldn't help but notice how tired Rebekah looked.

Too bad he didn't care.

"I helped you get away… and then you do this? You kill the person I would _die_ for?"

Rebekah's eyes flashed with brief shock at Damon's unashamed declaration. His eyes followed her every move, looking for a chance to pounce.

"That's a bit melodramatic, isn't it? Word on the street is she's coming back. You really should be _thanking _me."

"Thanking you?" Rebekah had officially gone crazy.

"I took care of the whole 'Elena's a human problem.' Now you won't ever have to worry about Elena deciding to turn or not. You're welcome."

"You are so_ wrong_, Rebekah. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost."

"Oh come on, Damon. Don't tell me this wasn't something you never wanted," Rebekah quipped.

"Of course I hoped one day she would turn! But not like this. Not this way." He was disgusted at how proud the Original sounded.

"Then how could you be sure she would turn?" Rebekah huffed, losing patience.

"I wouldn't Rebekah! But I would never force her. I would believe in something that you don't seem to understand or value. I would hope that one day; our love would be so powerful that not turning wouldn't even be an option."

Rebekah stomped her foot.

"And now you've taken that experience away from me," Damon told her bitterly. He allowed his fangs to protrude from his gums, warning Rebekah that he was in no mood for games.

Damon had imagined it a hundred times.

One morning, he would be pretending to be asleep. Elena would lightly stroke his face and ruffle his raven black hair. Sunlight would engulf the room, highlighting Elena wrapped in a sheet, pressed against his body.

All of a sudden, her hand would stop. He would open his eyes and study her beautiful face. _What's the matter, princess? _He would ask. She would roll her eyes, realizing he had been awake the whole time.

She would sit up and hold his hands, and smile. _I'm ready. I want to turn. I want to be with you forever Damon…_

"Whatever you say Damon. At least it was a quick passing." Rebekah seemed to be trying to justify her actions now that she was more rational.

Damon felt no pity. "Yet, she STILL DIED!"

Damon's eyes shone with anger. "Did I not mention that she was alone? And awake? She sat there, I don't know, five minutes, fighting to live but staring death right in the face."

"I had to protect my family, Damon. I'm sorry if your poor Elena was _scared _but so was I!"

"I guess the same fear your brother felt right before that monster drove a stake _through his heart," _Damon retorted.

Rebekah gasped. Damon smiled bitterly. He had always been good at striking where it hurt.

"I think it would be wise for you to make yourself scare for a while. I can't quite remember who, but that stake is lying around somewhere." He winked. "And now that I know you didn't start my bloodline…well I'm sure you can figure it out own your own."

Damon still wasn't finished. "You come near Elena, Stefan, or Caroline, or Matt or any of them…Elijah can't sweet talk me. Just remember that."

Rebekah sped away quickly, the wind hitting Damon in the face. He sighed, silently acknowledging a victory.

Someone slapped him in the back of the head. "Damon Salvatore! What the hell are you doing? Get in here _NOW!" _Caroline whirled back into the room, leaving the door open.

Elena.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, there are so many reviewers to thank! **

**Thank you to all, and next chapter I will have your names listed, I just wanted to get this out there as fast as I could!**

**I hope it was enjoyable, and please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Summer everyone! **I want to say thank you so much for all of the favorite and story alerts! Wow! I really appreciate it!

I won't ever not update because of a lack of reviews (I can tell by the alerts and hits that it's being read!), but a little review is always good incentive to get a chapter up more quickly!

I remember reading a story on this site where an author (I can't remember who,) said that for how much time and dedication it takes to write a chapter, it's nice to have even just **five words **back in the form of a review! Just a **quick little sentence** to know that I'm on the right track or that you are enjoying it!

_Thanks so much, and happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Till the End

"Quit staring!" Caroline hissed, giving Damon a dirty look. "You're making me nervous!"

"You should be nervous!" Damon shook his head. "Your best friend is about to wake up as a vampire, Caroline." Elena tossed and turned at a speed to fast to be human.

Nevertheless, Damon averted his eyes for the sake of Caroline's sanity. He could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Stefan!" Caroline breathed. "I was worried! Everything is going to be fine, okay?" Caroline motioned to Elena's tormented figure. "Should be any minute now."

Stefan gave Damon a short nod of acknowledgement. Caroline gave Stefan a curious look but shrugged.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was more conflicted than she had ever been in her life. Her mind was racing through so many different emotions and questions that her heart could barely keep up.

At the same time, as dark as her mental prison was, she was at peace. She should have expected this feeling of absolute helplessness, of complete and total lack of control.

She willed her body to cooperate and complete the transition soon. She was ready. She _wanted _to live.

A variety of images floated through her changing mind. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, even Alaric. Foggy and distant memories that were slowly coming back as she cheated death.

She thought about Stefan, and felt overwhelmingly relieved. In the most darkest part of her mind, she was glad Stefan did not know about her choice yet.

As confused, and yet accepting, as Elena was about these emotions, one person continuously showed up in her mind, prompting the strongest feelings of adoration and regret.

_Damon. _

Had she been breathing, Elena was positive that the wind would have been knocked out of her due to the intensity of what she was feeling.

A _yearning, _unlike she had ever experienced was welling up inside of her. It felt nice, feeling this way about someone. It was a scary realization, realizing that she hadn't felt that way about Stefan in a very long time, but for some reason was now loosing herself in any thought of his older brother.

She realized with a good amount of shock that she _missed _him. And then, a resounding pang in her heart with regret. Elena felt like she was missing something, like somewhere hidden in her subconscious was the explanation for the tidal wave of emotions she was experiencing toward Damon.

Caroline would help understand, Elena decided. But first, she needed to wake up. Her brain formed an image of the raven-haired vampire once more, bringing Elena a peaceful sense of calm and warmth.

She was ready.

* * *

At the same time, all three vampires jumped up and sped to Elena's side.

One felt guilty.

One felt calm and caring.

One was experiencing the most interesting combination of excitement and hope.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked, grasping her best friend's hand tightly. "Please, don't panic!" Caroline helped Elena to sit up as the brunette struggled to get her bearings.

Elena gave Caroline a genuine smile, and buried her face into the other girl's perfect blonde hair, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

Someone reached out a hand, slowly, as not to scare her, and smoothed Elena's hair reassuringly. Had she been human, Elena knew that her heart would have been beating embarrassingly fast, and her cheeks would be flushed, giving away her adoration for the vampire that consumed her.

In a lightning fast motion, Elena held the hand that was stroking her hair, and gave Damon an uncharacteristically shy smile, never releasing his hand. He looked down curiously, wondering if Elena was capable of breaking his hand.

"Damon?" She asked slowly, trying to judge his reaction. Elena's insecurity was eating away at her. _What if he hates me like this? Now I'm literally just like Katherine, _Elena thought, and then, _Why am I caring so much about what Damon thinks?_

Caroline watched with unashamed wonder as icy blue eyes melted under warm brown ones.

"Hey there," he smiled at her, and bent down to eye level. "I need you to relax and try to absorb this, okay?" Damon wasn't going to lie, he was absolutely confused yet elated by Elena's refreshed attitude towards him.

Elena smiled back, practically glowing on the inside in response to Damon's obvious approval and kindness.

Without breaking contact, Damon stepped to Elena's side, allowing her to see Stefan out of respect for his brother.

Stefan looked like he was ready to burst with guilt and anxiety. "Elena? Elena I'm so sorry!" He rushed at her, giving her an awkward, and one-sided, Damon noticed, hug.

Damon glanced at the door, trying to think of ways to diffuse the obvious tensions swirling around the room. Slight pressure on his and Elena's still interlocked hands shook him back to the present.

He had to be going crazy. Elena squeezing _his _hand, while _Stefan _was hugging her?

"Stefan, it's okay. I made my choice," Elena said firmly, reaching up to pat his arm kindly.

Stefan quickly composed himself and stepped back, observing the scene before him. "Caroline…?" He motioned to the door and Caroline disappeared, going to find blood so that Elena could complete the transition.

Damon felt empty once Elena removed her hand from his. Before he could start suffering in mental anguish, he saw that Elena was cradling her head tightly, in obvious pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she repeated, keeping her eyes closed, "Just a little headache, I don't mean to be a baby," she muttered.

Damon chuckled at her ever-present stubborn attitude. "You're not a baby, Elena. It's part of the transition, and I imagine it's a hell of a headache, not a little one," Damon said, giving her a pointed look.

Stefan nodded, agreeing with his brother. Caroline raced back in the room, carrying several bags of blood that Meredith had discretely put aside for this reason.

Elena noticed that all eyes were on her. She was practically salivating, wanting to rip into every blood bag and clean them dry. This was her life now.

_Oh, _she thought, _they're waiting for me to decide. _They waited for her answer to the unspoken question- live or die? As if it was really a question.

Stefan had a grim expression on his face, which hurt Elena. With her heightened emotions and sensitivity, she felt rejected by his lack of enthusiasm or desire for her to turn.

Instead, she focused her attention on the man who had undeniably always been her rock, even when he himself was unstable. She gave him a nod, and then gestured to Caroline to bring her the blood bags.

"Wait, Elena," Stefan said, "Are you positive about this? I don't want to force you into this. Like you told me the night before the sacrifice…everything you wanted," he reminded her softly. She had wanted kids, the white fence...

Elena felt the tears gather in her eyes, as she mourned for her humanity. "That was when I had a choice between human life and becoming a vampire. Now I have two other options, Stefan," she snapped, "Death, or being a vampire."

Damon looked at Stefan angrily, wondering how Stefan could not see that the constant part of Elena's choices were a determination to live. He couldn't help but feel proud when Elena continued to call Stefan out.

Damon gave Caroline a smug look, as if saying 'that's my girl', to which he earned himself an eye roll and an elbow in the ribs.

"You think after all of the sacrifices, and all of the danger that I would willingly die?" Elena shook her head, "But I'm doing this for me too. I _want _to live. And if this is how I get to live, then so be it. You all know how much my family and friends mean to me, to a dangerous degree," she fidgeted, remembering her frequent episodes of being a martyr, "and I would never die when there was any other option."

Elena gracefully crossed her legs so that they were dangling off the stainless steel slab. She was fiercely resolved, but understandably anxious.

Caroline opened the packages, giving Stefan a disapproving look at his refusal to show any type of emotion besides sadness. In a twisted way, this was very much a celebration of life.

Then, she found herself holding the blood bags out to Damon; a gesture that surprised even herself. Elena shot Caroline a quick, appreciative look, before either of the brothers could see. Stefan seemed to be perfectly content just standing there.

Damon gingerly walked back to Elena, and gave her a characteristic smirk. "Want me to hold it?"

"Maybe together?" Elena was still on a high from the rush of attachment she feeling to him.

"Together," he agreed, holding up one of the bags.

Elena whispered something so quietly that Damon had to strain to hear what she was saying. "Don't let me hurt anyone," she pleaded.

"I won't," he assured her, silently enjoying the way Caroline was going crazy trying to hear their conversation.

Stefan finally cracked something that resembled a smile, much to Elena's delight.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elena took one of the bags and took a deep breath.

From the first sip, Elena questioned how she was _ever _going to stop. All she could think about was more, more, more. She barely registered Damon handing her a second bag, and drank without a flicker of disgust.

As time went on, from that first sip, Elena noted how the different features she had gained were becoming more fine-tuned and complete. She wanted to blush at the way Damon was almost humming in approval.

The powerful emotion of desire almost made her lose any rational thought. It hit her like a ton of bricks, amplifying what she _had _thought was already strong feelings towards Damon.

Elena was both glad, and surprisingly upset that Caroline and Stefan were still in the room, looking on.

As her mind became less fuzzy, Elena sucked in a breath. _Hadn't Meredith taken some of Damon's blood so that she could 'help' people? Oh god. _Elena thought, trying very hard to avoid embarrassing herself.

Damon was extremely turned on as he watched Elena drink his blood with vigor, and then as the mental and emotional connection opened up briefly. This wasn't how he imagined Elena turning. The one similarity in his fantasy and in real life was that it was _his _blood she drank.

"I feel…good," Elena admitted, after finishing the blood Caroline had brought.

"Here, let me take those." Stefan sped over and took the empty blood bags and raced out of the room to dispose of them, looking for an excuse to escape.

Caroline trailed after. "And I'll make sure Meredith is up to date. I'll be back Elena!"

Damon nudged Elena with his knee, grinning. "It's overwhelmingly, isn't it?" He remembered his own transition perfectly.

"More than I ever imagined it would be. It's strange though," Elena said, looking him in the eye.

"You know, you don't have to feel guilty, about turning," Damon said thoughtfully, "You can still do good things as a vampire. You still have a choice," he reminded her.

Elena sighed, wondering how he always knew what she was thinking. "You're right. Thanks, Damon." Damon continued to watch her closely."Wait a second, where's Jeremy?" She looked around, panicking.

"Jeremy's fine, Elena. He's at your house." She continued to fidget and look around worriedly. "And Matt's going to be fine also."

"Elena, relax," Damon told her, "Everything is going to be severely heightened for a little while. It's very easy to snap if you let them get the best of you," he warned.

Elena nodded, and stood up. She turned around when she didn't hear Damon getting up behind her. "Damon let's-" she paused as she turned and faced him. He was still sitting, watching her so expectantly and so fiercely she was positive her undead heart was going to burst.

He raised a brow as Elena shot back over to him like a bullet, almost knocking him over as she enveloped him a hug that would convey more than words. The feel of his leather jacket under her arms was calming.

She smiled to herself as Damon slowly raised own arms behind her, and pressed their bodies together tightly.

"I…I missed you!" Elena sputtered out, relishing in the way she felt so secure in his tight grasp and his pleasant smell.

She felt his chest rumble with light laughter. "I missed you too," he said softly, "I came all the way over here thinking you were dead."

Elena pulled back so that they were face to face. "Oh Damon, Stefan didn't call you?" She hated how tortured he looked as he relived the memory.

Damon gave her a small smile, not wanting pity, but honesty that went both ways. "I don't think I was his main priority at that moment, Elena."

He almost gasped as her slender fingers smoothed down his ruffled black hair. She jumped off him, making Damon want to groan at the loss of contact. But, when he looked up, Elena had her hand stretched out in front of him expectantly.

"I'm here now," Elena said fiercely. "Will you _please _take to me to see Jeremy? I promise, I'm not feeling that thirsty or tempted."

Damon finally took her hand and gave her a teasing smile. "Can't you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're alive?" Under his teasing tone, Elena saw the seriousness of his comment.

Elena titled her head, frustrated by how familiar those words were, but she just couldn't place them. Her brain rifled through her human memories, and she turned to him with realization, remembering exactly when she had shouted those same words at him not so long ago.

Her eyes glistened with tears. Finally, the pent up emotions were seeping out. "It's all coming back. I remember saying that…We made it," Elena said with pride. "We pulled through."

Damon couldn't help but think, _For now. _Mystic Falls would never let them get off that easily. He had to bite back a snarl, thinking about what they would have to face next.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! Finally- Elena arrives! Drop me a quick review? **There's no substitute for a nice review! :)**

******  
**#1: Also- don't worry, Elena and Damon aren't going to get together _too _fast. I wouldn't say it's going to be a slow burn, but it's also not going to be an instant thing, because that's the beauty of "Delena"- they move at their own pace! Needless to say, it's going to be very exciting and awesome- I hope! I definitely wouldn't want her running to Damon because Stefan isn't being supportive.

#2: Elena is currently facing her extremely heightened emotions, as well as the effects of Damon's compulsion together. Everything is amplified double what even a normal vampire would experience. While she doesn't remember his compulsion **yet, **it's definitely in her subconscious. I just thought that that was important to reiterate! So, what she's feeling for Damon isn't "fake" or purely emotionally driven, it's her emotions toward him with the "holes filled in" as Caroline would say. And it's quite exciting!

#3: I want to be true to the characters, but at the same time understand that Elena is now a vampire, and she will change to some degree. I don't know if any of you saw the latest articles, but Julie Plec recently stated that during Elena's transition period, Stefan will lean on Caroline in a friendly way. This signals that he'll be having a rough time and it's great because I love their dynamic (then again, Caroline could have chemistry with a piece of grass...).

I hope this clears any lingering thoughts- and please, **give me some feedback, or just say hi by dropping a review!** Thank you!


End file.
